


(art for) Baby Blue

by featherfluff



Series: Art Gifts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More art for Ash, because we share the same filthy, filthy mind. Critique and helpful tips are greatly appreciated, comments and kudos is my bread and non-dairy butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(art for) Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoversAntiquities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075990) by [LoversAntiquities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities). 



**Author's Note:**

> visit me at http://lethalgirlsclub.tumblr.com to read my rambles, look at my doodles or just to watch the steady stream of Q'ed multifandom feminist nightblogging shipping trash. Say hello, I'm friendly. Thanks.


End file.
